Moeagare! Naruto!
by StrikeExia
Summary: After the war the shinobi world was gone. So, naruto decided to pack up and leave with his loved ones to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. StikeExia with a new story. I was just thinking to myself 'I wish there were more naruto x gundam seed stories', so I decide to write one. Heads up though, my gut feeling is that many people won't like this story. You have been warned.**

**I do not own Naruto or Gundam. They belong to their respective owners.**

The moon was hanging in the night sky. Its light was illuminating the barren wasteland that was once full of life.

The field was scarred by the attacks that were used on it. There were still small patches of areas that were still on fire. However what was most shocking was the countless number of bodies littered the battlefield. There were no survivors.

However, standing among the bodies was a lone figure staring at the moon. This figure was male and stood at 5ft 8in. He was wearing black shinobi sandals, black anbu pants, white fingerless gloves with seals on the palm that stored all his equipment, a crimson T-shirt on top of a mesh shirt that could be seen sticking out the top of his shirt and he had a long sleeved french navy haori with a burnt orange flame pattern on the bottom. On the back of his haori was a red spiral and bellow that were 9 tomes. He has a chiselled face with deep purple eyes and his untameable snow white hair, that reached his shoulders with 2 bangs framing his face, was shining in the night sky. This is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, the sole survivor of the 4th shinobi world war.

'Is this my fault?'

As Naruto was looking around he couldn't help but feel that he was responsible for this. He didn't really have any bonds with the deceased but still.

'If I was stronger then maybe all these people wouldn't have died.'

With a sigh, he looked up at the moon and began to reminisce on his life. It's been a strange 17 years for him, but he was happy and he did have people that he cared for deeply. He couldn't help but think about the night it all began; the October 10, his birthday.

**Flashback start**

The yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze was panting hard. The question is what kind of being would be able to push the yellow flash this far. The answer was the most powerful creature in entire elemental nations. The kyuubi. The beast was sealed in his wife, Kushina Uzumaki but the seal had a specific weakness; childbirth. Today his son was born, so she was taken away from the village as a precaution in case something happened. However a masked man was able to sneak into the room where she was giving birth and take their newborn son hostage. His son had his hair and Kushina's eyes. While he was saving him the masked man kidnapped her, extracted the kyuubi from her and placed it under a genjutsu to attack konoha. Minato was able to severe the link the man had with the kyuubi and he used his signature technique, the hirashin, to move the beast out of the village. Currently he was staring at the beast as it was struggling against Kushina's chakra chains.

'I'm almost out of chakra' he thought. So he turned to Kushina and said.

"Kushina, I'm going to seal the yang chakra of the kyuubi in Naruto using the shiki fuin and then I will take the yin chakra with me to the shinigami's stomach"

When she heard this her eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted to curse there son to suffer the fate of a jinchuriki.

"Why!? Why would you put are son through the pain of being a jinchuriki. No! I won't allow it!"

"Kushina! We don't have a choice right now so save your chakra. I'll seal some of both are chakras in him so we can meet him again. Besides I'll ask the villagers to see him as a hero. Trust me."

Kushina hung her head as tears continued to flow. "Ok Minato I'll trust you."

After Minato summoned the shinigami's and sealed the yin chakra in himself, the kyuubi tried to kill Naruto. Both parents shielded the child with their bodies and were pierced by the kyuubi's claw. As he was dying Minato completed the seal and the kyuubi was now sealed into Naruto. However what no one noticed was 9 other lights entering the seal.  
Just before Kushina had her dying breath she saw her son's sun kissed hair turned Snow White and his whiskers disappeared. She was surprised but couldn't say anything before she died.

**Seal**

9 massive cages were all facing the middle of the room in a semicircle. In one of these cages was the kyuubi. As it opened its eyes, they widened at the appearance of the other cages.

"Impossible. How are you all here?"

"That is what we all want to know Kurama"

The kyuubi or the know named Kurama turned towards the cage that replied. In it was a white dolphin-horse with 5 tails.

"Kokuo" Kuarama said.

"That's right, but it looks like I'm not the only one."

At this time the other occupants of the cages made stepped out of the shadows.  
The first was a sand coloured raccoon dog with black markings all over its body and 1 tail. The second was a two tailed cat covered in blue flames. The third was a turtle with only one eye visible and three shrimp like tails. Next was a red gorilla with 4 tails. In the next cage was a six tailed slug and after was a 7 tailed armoured rhinoceros beetle. Finally there was an 8 tailed octo-bull.

Kurama looked around and said, "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Saikken, Chomei, Gyuki. How are you all here? I can tell that this is the child I was sealed in."

Gyuki replied, "Let's just calm down and think. I'm just glad that I'm away from that idiot Bee."

Matatabi looked at them all and asked, "Does anyone else feel weaker than normal"

They all realised that they did feel weak. So Kurama growled, "Well that bastard Minato stole my Yin chakra so it makes sense that I'm only at 50% but I don't know what's wrong with the rest of you."

Before anyone could reply they noticed another presence. At the centre of the room appeared a very attractive woman with Snow White hair that reached her hair with 2 horns sticking out of her head. She was wearing a regal white kimono that covered up her body. She had lavender eyes with no pupils and 2 red dot eyebrows and dark lipstick which contrasts her pale skin but what was strange was that she had a third eye. This eye was completely red sclera with 3 rings around the pupil. Each ring had 3 tomes on each ring. This was the progenitor of chakra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

She glared at the cage tailed beats then smirked at them. "So my sons pets are all caged up. No matter it will make it easier for me to take back what is mine." She finished with an insane look in her eyes.

All the tailed beasts glared at her as the killing intent spiked.

"Like hell you will!" Roared Son, "You are a monster that will only cause pain and suffering!" All of them agreed with what Son said. Kaguya continued to glare at them and began to let her own killing intent rise. However before anyone could continue they heard a baby crying. Looking around they saw a white haired Naruto lying on the ground just behind Kaguya.

Kaguya walked up to Naruto and picked him up. When Naruto realised that he was off the ground he looked up and saw the face of woman. He stopped crying and what happened next surprised everyone. He reached his hands up and began to play with her hair while he laughed.  
Kaguya and the tailed beasts released the killing intent and their eyes softened as they looked at the baby. They may not like humans, Kaguya because they have chakra and the tailed beasts because of how they were treated by humans, but they couldn't bring themselves to hate an innocent baby.

"I see that you are all getting along." Said an amused voice.

Everyone faced the voice. The tailed beasts were surprised but Kaguya had an angry glare. The voice came from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the sage of six paths.

"It has been a long time mother, girls."

Kaguya continued to glare whereas Kurama decided to speak on behalf the tailed beasts.

"Old man, how are you alive."

"Well Kurama, I'm here because of young Naruto."

When they all realised that Naruto must be the name of the baby, they all stared at him. By this time he had already fallen asleep in Kaguya's arm and was snuggling into her for warmth.

"You see Asura and Indra chakra, that has been in constant conflict have for some reason found harmony and have become one. The power now resides within Naruto."

Kaguya looked at her son and said "So what was the purpose of bringing us all here"

"Well mother I want you and my girls to look after and raise him." All their eyes widened. "Mother you shall have a body until Naruto reaches 7 and I will leave all my knowledge with the the tailed beasts. However in order for you to be brought here I left your chakra with your precious hosts but don't worry your chakra will return in a few years."

"But old man how can you trust her?"

Hagoromo paused before he answered. "I believe in her. I know that she will do the right thing. It's time for me to go. God Speed."

After saying this he faded from Naruto's mindscape. After he left everyone was silent. Then Kaguya and Naruto began to fade.

**Outside seal**

The sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was rushing towards the sight where the Kyuubi was last seen followed by a group of Anbu. When they arrived they were greeted by the sight of no kyuubi but the lifeless bodies of Minato and Kushina.

'Minato you fool. You should have waited for me to get here. The village needs you more than me.' A single tear fell from the old man's eyes.

"Anbu, secure their bodies."

"Hai"

Hiruzen began to look around for Naruto. To his surprise he saw the boy sleeping in the arms of a regal looking horned woman. She simply watched them.

"Give me the child" He ordered her.

Kaguya angrily said with her byakugan active, "you will not touch my son."

Before they could react Kaguya's hair sprang to life and hit the anbus and tue sandaime's tenketsu points temporarily paralysed. Happy with her work she created a tear in reality and used it to open a portal to safe place. All the sandaime could do was stare at the retreating figure angrily.

The portal opened up at the ruins of uzushio. She looked at her sleeping adopted son and smiled. Something felt different than it did with her other children.

**Flashback end**

Naruto decided to walk through the battlefield collecting the rare shinobi tools like the seven swordsman of the mists swords and other items. The dead won't need them. He continued to reminisce. He remembered when he met his birth parents. This was both a good and bad memory for him.

**Flashback start **

An eleven year old Naruto was in his mindscape about to release the seal on the tailed beasts. Over the years he has learnt a great deal. The tailed beasts taught him much of what the sage knew and since he had an affinity for every element and sub element, they taught him the ninjutsu they knew while Kaguya taught him how to use his EMS sharingan, rinnegan and rinne sharingan. She only had one but he had them in both eyes. This also allowed him to use the byakugan' abilities.

Due to his Uzumaki heritage and being the host of 10 incredibly powerful beings, even though he knows ninjutsu he prefers to use nin-taijustu. Members of the Uzumaki clan always found it difficult to use genjutsu and low level ninjutsu. They were never able to figure out how to solve the genjutsu problem but they did the ninjutsu. They created a fighting style which allowed them to easily use their special chakra in battle, however only masters were able to use the style with their affinity. This was the jigen haou style. The raikage's lighting release armour is a bastardised version of this. Naruto wasn't at level to add any affinities but he was making progress.

However over the years his greatest person progress was fuinjustu. He took to it like a fish to water. He was an Uzumaki level journey man. This was the equivalent of a non Uzumaki master.

Back to the seal, Naruto was standing above a pool of water with the kanji for seal in the middle of it. He was also surrounded by 10 girls. One was Kaguya.

The second was a girl that looked around the age of 18. She had tan skin with sandy blond hair with black highlights in a high ponytail that reaches her lower back and her iris are yellow and in the shape of a four pointed Shuriken. She is wearing a black and red flamed bikini top and leather shorts with a white studded belt. She had black fingerless gloves and a red stripped scarf. She had pink thigh high socks and white boots with a red flame design. She had a cracked skull accessory on the side of her head. This was Shukaku.

The next girl was a well-endowed young women in her early twenties with long blue hair with split bangs with heterochromatic slitted eyes. The right was green and the left was yellow. She was wearing a blue kimono with a white interior and was bound by a black obi. Her kimono was open at her shoulders showing her large bust. This was Matatabi.

The next girl was a girl with a petite figure with long green hair and red eyes. She had a bored expression. She is wearing an all-black gothic leather outfit with a star shaped gap above her chest. This was Isobu.

Next was a girl also in her early twenties. She had short red hair with green eyes as was wearing two gold earnings. She was wearing a pink leotard and above that was a sort of armour. She had white gloves and boots. On her right leg was a yellow thigh high sock and she also had knee pads. This was Son Goku.

Next was a girl around 18 with long white hair with beige tips and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that showed her long legs with black gloves that reached her elbows. She had white shorts and white knee high boots with golden diamonds running down the front. This was Kokuo.

The next girl was a 17 year old girl with greyish skin, dark blue eyes and pale blue hair. She had blue cloak with a hood. There was a circular red jewel. Below the cloak she was wearing a black long sleeved leotard with a belt made of several of the jewels held together. This was Saiken.

Next to her was a girl in her mid-twenties. She had forest green shoulder length hair and red eyes. She was wearing a purple short skirt and a long sleeved top similar to a card dealer's uniform. The shirt had white sleeves with the centre and cuffs being purple. The shirt stopped showing her stomach and the low cut top showed her breasts. She was also wearing a bow tie. This was Chomei.

Next was a tanned girl with long maroon coloured hair that reached her feet, tied together at the end. She wears red fighters gloves and was wearing a sailor school uniform that showed her stomach and didn't do much to hide her large breasts. This was Gyuki.

Finally the last girl was about 10. She has orange hair tied in a ponytail and doesn't bother to hide her 9 orange tails. She is wearing a traditional miko outfit. This was Kurama.

"Are you sure you're ready Naru-kun?" Asked Chomei in a slightly worried tone.

Naruto looked at her with an excited grin.  
"Yep, I'm ready. I promised that I would let you guys go as soon as I can and I don't go back on my promise."

Naruto placed his hands on the seal and activated his rinnegan. Using it he was able to release the seal. As soon as it was done everyone in the room immediately felt as if some limiter has been removed from them but before anyone could celebrate two figures appeared. A male and a female. They were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. As soon as Kushina's eyes landed on Naruto she ran to him and gave him a tight hug and began to cry.

"*sniff* My...*sniff* my baby. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone."

As Kushina was crying Naruto didn't know what to do. A woman that he's never met was crying on his shoulder but for some reason she seemed familiar. So he hugged her back and began rub her back. He continued until she stopped crying.

Minato stepped forward. He was smiling but something felt off.

"Hi Naruto, I'm your father Minato Namikaze and this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki. You have really... grown?"

Minato died before seeing Naruto's appearance change.

"But Konoha must have treated you well."

"That's right Mina-kun. I'm glad that I trusted you." Kushina softly said, still holding on to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and said "I've never been in Konoha."

What Naruto didn't know was that after Kaguya took him konoha began a manhunt for him and Kaguya. They wanted there weapon back and to use the woman who took it away as breeding stock before executing her.

Kurama spoke up, "you should be glad that we got him away from that hell hole."

It was a this time that Kushina and Minato realised that there were girls around them and the lack of a giant nine tailed fox.

"Who are you?" Asked Kushina.

Kurama chuckled. "Don't you remember me? Well last time we spoke I was chained up to a rock."

Kushina's eyes widened. "Kyuubi."

Kurama chuckled. "It's been a while hasn't it Kushina."

"Why do you look like a little girl?"

Kurama's eyebrow twitched. "Well I look like this because of that bastard husband of yours took my yin half away." The other tailed beasts began to chuckle at their eldest sisters predicament. "Well let me introduce my siblings", then she pointed at Kaguya "and that's the old hag."

Kaguya appeared next to Kurama and bopped her on the head and grumbled "I'm not old."

Over the years Naruto was able to become friends with the beasts and Kaguya. Through him they became friends.

Kushina was shocked but Minato began to plot with a dark look on his face.

"Naruto! As the yondaime hokage I order you to return to konoha and fulfil your duties as the weapon you were meant to be!"

Kushina couldn't believe what she heard but the others glared at him.

"Mina-kun what are you saying? How could you ask your own son to suf-"

She didn't get to finish before Minato slapped her across the face and sent her to the ground. She looked up at him while holding her cheek.

"Silence bitch. You were simply a means to an end. I needed you knowledge to become hokage. I was planning on killing you after are traitorous child was born and I transferred the kyuubi to him. He was meant to be are greatest weapon and I'll be damned if I let this continue!"

Kushina began to cry. When she thought about it, it made sense. Whenever she was with Minato he seemed to always be calculating and they only slept together once to get her pregnant. She felt like such a fool.

Minato looked up from the crying woman to Naruto. "I designed this seal with a loyalty seal built in." He bent down and placed his hand on the ground. "I will make you go back."

However before he could activate the seal he received a punch to the face by an angry Naruto. He didn't know why but when he saw Kushina crying he just snapped.

Minato looked at Naruto and saw him glaring at him was such hate.

Naruto began going through handseals at jounin level speed. It was something Minato was familiar with. "SHIKI FUIN!"

The spectral form of the shinigami appeared. As he looked around his gaze landed on the frightened form of Minato.

"So the foolish mortal tried to cheat me. I will enjoy torturing you. I'll make sure it is extra painful."

As the shinigami began to reach for Minato, Naruto stopped him.

"Wait shinigami-sama." He bowed in front of him. "Please could you give Kurama her yin chakra back."

"Very well. Normally I would take your soul for summoning me but this time I will leave you since you have given me the remaining soul of the Namikaze. However this is only a onetime thing."

He grabbed his knife and plunged it into Minato's gut. After he took it out a trail of dark red chakra was released and went to Kurama. This caused her form to change. She now looked like an older version of her ten year old in her mid to late twenties with a well-endowed figure and still wearing miko clothing.

She went over to Naruto and brought him into a hug. "Thank you Naruto." "its fine, I'm glad that your complete again." The sweet scene was interrupted by a scream. They all turned towards the source.

They saw a screaming Minato being dragged away by the shinigami. No one felt any remorse watching him disappear. When he was gone Naruto went over to the still downed form of Kushina. He bent down and hugged her.

"It's okay. He's gone for good."

"But Naruto he was going to-"

"I know."

"And I was a fool to love him." She looked at her son's face. "Can you ever forgive me."

Naruto wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "You don't have to apologise. You did nothing wrong."

They kept hugging each other. She stood up and smiled.

"I'm happy you forgive me and that you've grown to such an amazing young man." He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "But I can't stay any longer. This is goodbye."

"No I don't want to say goodbye. I just met you."

He hugged her tighter and began to flood her system with his chakra. Something unexpected happened. She stopped fading away and solidified. She was shocked but Naruto was just smiling at her.

Kaguya sighed. "It looks like Naruto flooded you with not just his chakra but all of ours as well." Her eyes widened. "Since you don't have a body it has turned you into a pseudo tailed beast."

Kushina's jaw hung open. She couldn't believe what happend but she was happy that she could live with her son.

**Flashback end**

Naruto and the girls began to develop feelings for each other including Kushina. No matter how hard he tired he could only see her as a woman not as his mother.

It was awkward at first but he was glad that they all decided to become his lovers. He placed a special seal on them meaning that anytime they were out of the seal they could return anytime they wanted or if they die they would immediately reform back in the seal.

Naruto had finished collecting the rare shinobi tools and several jutsu scrolls. He looked at the moon once more. His final thought were what happened to the incomplete juubi.

Madara Uchiha collected the tailed beast chakra from the hosts without realising that it was just chakra and no mind. This caused the juubi to go on a rampage and absorb everyone on the planet but Naruto was able to absorb the juubis chakra using the rinne sharingan. However absorbing all that power made him immortal but he didn't keep all the power. He kept half of it he gave a quarter to his lovers to increase there power and the last of it he returned to the earth so it could recover.

"Naruto it's time to go." Said Kushina within his mind.

"Yeah. Let's go girls." He began the handseals.

In his travels he found an Uzumaki sealed that is said to allow someone to travel to other dimensions but no one survived so it was unsure if it worked. He finished the seal and said.

"Uzumaki secret arts: dimension transfer jutsu."

After that he vanished, never to return to the wasteland that was once his home.

**Okay chapter one donr. You probablt realised that this is a godlike naruto with a harem fic. **

**The biju have the appearance of characters from other anime just with slight changes:**

1\. **Yoko (guren Lagann)**

2\. **Kuroka (dxd)**

3\. **Yami (to love ru)**

4\. **Fasha (DBZ)**

5\. **CC (code geass)**

6\. **Raven (teen titans)**

7\. **Rio (rio the rainbow gate)**

8\. **Kanu (ikkitousen)**

9\. **Kunou then Yasaka (dxd)**

**Pairings are: naruto x harem, Kira x Flay, Athrun X Meer.**

**Once again my gut is saying this story will have many haters but what the hell. Let's see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Gundam. They belong to their respective owners.**

It was the middle of a peaceful day in Heliopolis. Heliopolis is a space colony that belongs to the neutral ORB union. ORB prefers peace and it is for that reason that they don't side with the earth alliance or the PLANTs or more specifically ZAFT, PLANTs army.

We find a 16 **year old** boy with brown **hair** and amethyst eyes typing on his laptop with a small mechanical green bird on his shoulder.

"Kira!"

The now named Kira looked up from his laptop and saw three of his friends that were the same age as him. A boy with wavy brown hair named Tolle Koenig, A girl with brown hair but a lighter shade than Kira or Tolle named Miriallia Haw and finally another boy with snow white hair and royal purple eyes wearing a green cross that a yellow four pointed star inside it named Naruto Otsutsuki. Tollle spoke up.

"So this is where you were. Professor Kato was looking for you."

"Again?!" replied Kira.

"He asked us to bring you to him straight away. What is it about? Are you helping him with something again?" Asked Miriallia.

Kira groaned. "Come on. I still haven't finished the stuff he gave him yesterday. Naruto couldn't you help him. Heck, you're even better at me than me at this stuff.

Naruto chuckled. "There is a reason why I didn't volunteer. Professor Kato always makes us do a lot of the work."

"But I didn't even volunteer!"

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "I may have, possibly told him that you would love to help him."

Kira looked at Naruto with a blank look. "So in other words you were being lazy and pushed all the work in my direction."

Naruto nervously chuckled as his friends stared at him. They turned to Kira's laptop because they heard noise coming from it.

"Breaking news?" said Tolle.

The news report was about the battle happening on the earth alliance space colony of Kaohsiung. Seeing this Naruto's narrowed his eyes.

'Knight, are you sure that the attack is happening today?'

A voice replied '**Yes young one. So make sure you are prepared.' **This was the voice of the sentient mobile suit and guardian of the multiverse Knight Gundam. **'Remember, I don't have enough power to appear so I hope your mobile suit is ready.'**

'My main unit isn't ready yet. I'm still having some trouble bringing the lag time of the mobile trace system down. Don't worry I have my secondary unit ready for battle.' He didn't actually need a mobile suit but he and the girls decided to only use their abilities if absolutely needed. They didn't want to draw any extra attention to themselves.

Naruto and the girls met knight gundam when they in between there dimension and this one. He explained how he sensed a powerful force so he followed it to him and he was surprised to see a six **year old** boy was the source. Naruto didn't have a lot of knowledge about the dimension transfer jutsu, so it de-aged him. He has figured out the problem it won't happen again. He also explained that Naruto arriving in a new world will slightly change the events that will happen. So Knight gave Naruto and the girls some knowledge about what has happened in the world he is heading too and about the legendary units who are always at the centre of the conflicts; Gundam. Some major events could still be predicted so Knight changed his form into a pendant that was in the shape of his full armoured forms shield.

Miriallia spoke up in a worried tone, "Kaohsiung isn't very far from here, is it?"

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Even though this happened nearby we are a neutral entity. There is no way ORB will become a battlefield." He knew this was a lie. Even though Knight didn't give him much knowledge about future events but he knew from experience that in war especially one this big, no one could stay neutral forever. ORB would either have to go on the offensive or form an alliance with ZAFT or the earth forces. He just wanted to comfort a friend.

Tolle's eyebrow was twitching slightly when he saw that Naruto's action caused his girlfriend to **blush**, so he decided to speak. "Naruto's right! Everything's going to be fine. If something does happen maybe we will see the Knight."

When Naruto heard that he wished it was true. During the early stages of the war the earth alliance launched a nuclear attack on the PLANTs. The missiles would have struck but before they did the exploded before they reached their **target**. It was then that a mobile suit with armour that resembled a European knight and a humanlike face. It had a red cape and was armed with a sword and shield. The unit introduced itself as the Knight gundam and then went on to decimate the earth forces then vanished as mysteriously as it appeared. This incident was later known as the white knight conflict. The problem was Knight told him that it required an extremely large amout of power for knight to materialise outside of his own dimension. At first he didn't believe him but after the attack on PLANT, The energy Naruto supplied Knight gundam to appear caused him to fall into a week-long coma. It would have killed a normal person. So they decided it was best for Naruto to build his own unit.

After that was done they all got up and began to walk to the transport station to get a car. On their way they there they noticed three girls in front of them. The one that stood out was a girl wearing a pink dress and had red **hair** in a ponytail.

"Huh? Miriallia." Said the redhead.

One of the other girls went up Miriallia and said, "I'll bet you know Miriallia."

The four that just arrived were confused. "Know what?" replied Miriallia.

The redhead spoke up, "Come on! Stop it!"

The other girl said, "She got a letter from Sai argyle, but she says that nothing's going on and she won't tell us anything."

When Kira, who had been staring at the red head girl, heard this he was shocked. He just stared at the redhead and zoned out to the rest of the conversation. It was at this time that time that a black haired woman wearing sunglasses cleared her throat. The teens turned to her.

She said, "If you're not moving on, mind if I do?"

The teens moved out of the way for her and her 2 companions but as she past Naruto he could tell that they were in the military by the way that they held themselves.

After she left the redhead and her two friends left. Naruto noticed that Kira was still staring in the direction they left. This amused him. He nudged Kira with his elbow getting hime to jump. This brought everyone's attention to them.

"Dude, you're drooling."

After hearing this Kira began to wipe his mouth. The others began to laugh.

"So Sai wrote a letter, to Flay Allster." They turned to Tolle before he continued. "What a surprise. He could prove to be a strong rival for you Kira Yamato." Naruto and Miriallia began to laugh as Kira blushed as he thought of the now named redhead Flay.

Outside space colony

In space an earth alliance ship was entering a port on Heliopolis. On the bridge is the captain, 5 young men and a man with blond hair in his late twenties.

"This ship has safely completed its final mission," said the Captain, "Thank you for escorting us this far, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga."

At the mention of his name the blond man turned to the captain. "Don't mention it, Sir. I'm just glad that we made it here safely." He turned to the crew working the bridge and asked, "What is the status of any ZAFT ships in the area."

The captain was the one who answered. "Two ships have been detected but they can't so anything now that we have docked."

Mu chuckled. "Because it is a neutral colony? What a joke."

The captain laughed. "Maybe so but it's because of that we were able to continue are plans." The captain looked at the five young men and dismissed them. He noticed that Mu was watching them leave. "They maybe young but they are the topguns chosen to be G-Pilots. They'll be fine."

Mu decided to look out the window and hope that nothing bad happened.

Far away from the colony, hiding behind an asteroid, was a blue and green ZAFT ship. Both ships launched small boarding ships. In the bridge of the blue ship a pale blond haired man wearing white military uniform and a white mask that covered the top half of his face leaving his mouth exposed.

The man said to the man wearing a black uniform. "Don't worry Ades."

The man in black, Ades replied. "It's not too late for us to wait for permission from the council to continue this operation Commander Le Creuset."

The masked man, Rau Le Creuset replied. "If we wait for permission it will be too late. The new earth force units, we must seize them. I will take full responsibility for this."

Just outside the colony wall were a team of ZAFT soldiers. Five of them were wearing red space suits signifying that they were of a higher rank then the ten green suited soldiers. They began to enter the colony.

Inside the colony

Naruto and co have just entered Morgenroete. They were making small talk as they made their way to the professor's lab. When they entered the room they were greeted by a man a few years older than them with pale brown hair and was wearing glasses with orange lenses. Something that Naruto approved of.

"Yo, Sai." Greeted Naruto

Sai looked up at the group, "Hey guys. I see you found Kira."

Kira went froze for a second when Sai spoke to him. Instead of replying he looked around the room and noticed a blond haired person with blond hair a brown jacket and a black cap. Naruto couldn't help but feel that he knew her. When the blond haired person noticed Naruto their eyes widened for moment before they turned away with a light blush on their cheeks. Tolle walked up to the only other person in the room, another student with a blue bowl cut hair style wearing a hoodie, Kuzzey Buskirk.

"Hey Kuzzey, who's the blond guy."

Kuzzey looked up from his computer from and answered. "That's a guest of the professor. He was told to wait here."

Naruto spoke up. "You guys do know that the person in the corner is a girl, right?"

Miriallia walks up to her and took a closer look at her. The girl's hat was casting a shadow over her face making it had to see if she was a girl. "Your right, she is a girl." The blond looked annoyed for being confused for a boy. There was an awkward silence for a while until Kira decided to break it.

"So where is the Professor?"

Sai walked up to him and gave him a disk. "The professor told me to give this to you."

Kira sighed. "I hate you so much right now Naruto."

"Hn, you say something?"

This caused everyone to start laughing as Kira was crying anime tears.

The ZAFT infiltration team were busy planting explosives within the port. As the teens were joking around none of them realised the approaching danger.

The ZAFT ships started to approach the colony and launch a few mobile suits. Within the port the alarms are going off. Back in the old ship Mu La Flaga entered the bridge wearing a purple pilot suit.

"How many enemies."

"A Nazca and Laurasia class ship. We have confirmed that they have launched mobile suits just before the radar was jammed."

Mu quickly ordered, "Have the moebius squad prepare to launch! I'm heading out as well."

In the port was a brand new ship. It was white with 2 legs. In the lounge the would be crew were waiting for the ship to be ready so they could enter it. The captain turned to the black haired woman from earlier but now she was wearing a white earth alliance uniform.

"Contact lieutenant Ramius! Tell her to immediately begin the transfer of the G-units."

She saluted him and went to complete the order.

The mobile armour unit headed out to confront the GINNs. They tried their best however the GINNs are far superior to them and they were quickly taken care of. The only unit remaining was Mu's moebius zero unit. As the Ginns approached he released his four gunbarrel pods. He was facing two units. The first GINN began to fire its machine gun at him but the zero was too agile. It continued to fly around the GINN making sure to keep it targeting him. While the mobile suit was trying to attack Mu it didn't notice the gunbarrels open fire in its back. The GINN turned around to take out the barrels but as soon as it did the zero attacked with its main canon. The constant fire from all angles didn't allow the GINN pilot to escape and his unit took too much damage before it finally exploded.

"That's one down and one to go."

Mu was too preoccupied to notice the other GINNS enter the colony.

While this was happening, in the colony the explosives went off. The crew of the legged ship were killed in the explosion as well as most of the workers there. The old ship was also destroyed since it collided with the exterior wall of the colony.

Lab

The room began to shake due to the explosion; also the mobile suits that entered the colony began to attack the factory. Miriallia screamed.

"What's going on?" She said in a panic. The only people that were calm was Naruto and the mysterious woman. She ran out of the room. Kira noticed this.

"Wait!" he began to chase her.

"Kira!" shouted Naruto. "Damn." He turned towards the others and gave his orders. "Guys head to the shelters, I'll go get Kira." Before anyone could say anything Naruto was already chasing Kira.

**'****Naruto, wait!'**

Naruto stopped. 'Knight this isn't the time to talk, I have to make sure those two are safe.' said Naruto in an irritated tone.

**'****They will be fine. I have purposely told you nearly nothing of future events. This is because they may be different. However, trust me when I say they will be altight. Both of them, especially Kira will play a big role inm the future! They will live.'**

After thinking about what Knight said, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself.

'Okay. I'll believe you partner. I'll head to my gundam.'

Naruto changed direction and headed to where his unit was.

Timeskip

Kira was not having good time. At first this seemed like a normal day, but now his home was under attack by ZAFT because the earth forces snuck mobile suits on to a neutral colony. He has been shot at, been reunited with his childhood friend Athrun Zala, who is now in ZAFT, and is now in one of the earth forces units with an injured woman in the cockpit with him facing three GINNs. Yep, today couldn't get any worse, right? At least he was able to get the girl to a shelter.

One of the GINNs began to charge at him. With his knowledge he was able to figure out the basics controls. The GINN drew its sword at tried to attack the strike with a downward slash. However the woman pushed a button which caused the colour if the unit to change from grey to white and blue. The gundam raised both its arms to guard the strike and then pushed the GINN away.

Kira was struggling but thigs just had to get worse. On the monitors he saw his friend minus Naruto frozen in fear behind him. The GINN began to thrust his blade at the Strikes chest. It was at this time that Kira took control. He pressed a button this made the strike crouch down. The blade scrapped his shoulder, but he didn't stop there. He continued with a knee to the head.

Kira turned to the woman. "Please move! Hurry!"

The woman hesitantly di what he asked. After Kira sat down he began to rewrite the strikes OS. The woman just watched in awe.

'This kid…'

The GINN charged again, but his time Kira was ready. He fired his Vulcans. This did no damage to the GINN but it did cause it to lose its balance. This allowed Kira to hit him with a powerful haymaker. The ginn flew away and crashed into the building behind it.

With the small break Kira continued the rewrite at incredible speed. The GINN took outs its gun and began to fire. Kira fired up his thrusters and took to the skies.

"Where are the weapons!" he said while searching for any other weapons. "Armor schneizer? Is this it?"

The strike drew its assault knifes and got in a ready position when it landed. He immediately fired his thrusters to quickly approach the GINN. The enemy was surprised by the sudden change of pace. Kira continued forward and stabbed his knife in the arm joint of the GINN so it could no longer hold its gun, with the second he stabbed it into the neck. With the GINN incapacitated it was forced to retreat.

Kira was relieved that he left, but then he was attacked from behind by one of the other GINNs. The shock caused the woman to hit her head and was knocked out. Kira turned around. He couldn't do anything as the GINNs blade was heading for the cockpit. Suddenly a pink beam struck the approaching GINN through the chest causing it to explode. The last GINN, Kira and his friends all loked at the direction that the beam came from and they were surprised by what they saw.

On top of one of the taller buildings was a blue unit on one knee with a long beam sniper rifle. However, they could tell it was a gundam. This was the Lightning Gundam.

The first to come to his senses was the GINN pilot. He took off and drew his blade to destroy the new gundam. When lighning saw this it took off at high speed and drew its beam saber. Both units clashed in mid-air. For a while it looked like no one was going to win, until they noticed that the heat from the beam was beginning to melt through the GINNs sword. The gundam continued its slash through the blade and sliced the GINN in to causing another explosion.

After the battle was over Kira was able to figure out how to turn on the speakers.

"Stop! I won't let you keep fighting in my home!"

On the ground Sai and the others eyes widened. They knew that voice. It was Kira in the white mobile suit but what about the blue one?

The blue one kneeled down and open the hatch to its cockpit and what happened next surprised them.

"I'm glad you're alright Kira."

The one that came out of the hatch was Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys have given me really positive reviews. I honestly thought more people would hate this story. I just want to say thank you.**

**Hear is chapter 3**

In the docks we see the destruction caused by the bombs. The entire are is filled with the dead floating around. Among them is the black haired soldier, Natarle Badgiruel. She was slowly floating up to the ceiling followed by a bloodied body of a mechanic. When they hit the roof the shock caused her to wake up. As her eyesight began to clear she saw the dead man in front of her. She instinctively reached out to him to see if he was alive. Unfortunately he wasn't. Her mind began to wonder until she remembered something.

"The ship. Where's the Archangel?"

She began to make her way to the lounge where the ship's crew was last seen. When she arrived, she was greeted by the same destruction that she previously saw.

"Anybody? Is anybody here?"

The captains damaged hat floated past her. Before it passed she grabbed it and simply stared at it. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Damn! Aren't there any survivors?" She shouted.

She was greeted by silence. She began to lose hope until she heard a steady thumping. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to where it originated. The door was kicked open revealing an earth soldier.

"Ensign Badgiruel! I'm glad you're okay."

Outside the colony

The GINNs were given the signal to retreat. This left Mu La Flaga alone.

"They left? Something is still coming."

The zero turned and headed in a new direction. Of in the distance on a collision course with the Zero was a white GINN piloted by Rau Le Creuset.

"Do you sense me the way that I sense you? Quite unlucky, don't you think Mu La Flaga?"

Rau continued to move toward the colony and more importantly his fated battle with Mu.

Inside Colony

In Heliopolis the Strike, which is in its grey powered down state, and the Lightning, which looks the same since it doesn't have phase shift armour, were kneeling next to each other with their cockpits open. Kuzzey and Tolle were checking out the strike whereas Sai and Kira the lightning.

Murrue Ramius was having a terrible dream. The colony was attacked by ZAFT and a student was forced to pilot it! As if something like that would happen. Her bed seems smaller than usual? Strange. She snuggled into nice warm and muscular pillow… Wait…What? She began to come to and noticed that she was on a bench and her pillow was someone's lap. She looked up and saw a white hair boy smiling down at her.

"I see the princess has decided to wake up from her beauty sleep. A pity, this prince was looking forward to giving you a wake up kiss."

This made her blush and immediately sit up, completely forgetting about her arm **injury**. After she was up she grabbed her arm in pain. Strangely it didn't hurt that much? Naruto noticed this and forced her back down intensifying her blush. She couldn't believe that someone ten years younger than her was making her blush like a school girl talking to her crush.

Naruto was enjoying teasing her but he did have a reason for letting her rest on his lap. He needed her close so that he could heal her without the others noticing. They heard someone giggling. They turned their heads and noticed Miriallia giggling.

"I see you're awake." She said before calling Kira over and walking away.

Kira walked over. He also found Naruto making the older woman blush funny. His friend really was a ladies man.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She stared at him. This made Kira feel uncomfortable.

He looked down and said, "I'm sorry."

She didn't reply so he decided to explain.

"I got a bit carried away in there."

"Don't apologise Kira." They looked at Naruto.

"If you didn't do what you did then you to would probably be dead right now, our friends as well. You have nothing to apologise for."

Hearing Naruto's words made him smile, knowing that he did the right thing. Mir just got back with some water and offered it to Murrue.

"Thank you."

Naruto helped her up so that she could drink. They then heard Tolle's loud voice.

"These gundams are awesome! I thought the Knight was the only one?"

"Well considering how powerful it was, of course the earth forces would try to create their own. Damn, this one has really high specs! Naruto how'd you get this?"

Murrue began to panic.

"Stay away from those!"

She took out her gun and fired at the strike just missing the cockpit so that she didn't hit Tolle or Kuzzey. She got up from Naruto's lap, not noticing the frown on his face, and began to move toward the strike and lightning. She was still pointing her gun at the students. Kira, after getting out of his shock, went up to her to try and calm her down.

"What do you think you're doing? Please stop it! Those guys carried you out while you were unconscious!"

She then pointed her gun at Kira. Looking at the gun made him freeze. Naruto's frown turned into an angry scowl.

"I'm grateful that you saved me," said Murrue, "But the Gundams are a top military secret. It's not something that civilians should see."

Tolle spoke up. "Give me a break! Kira was the one piloting it a while ago and the second one doesn't even belong to the military."

She chose to ignore what he said and pointed the gun in his direction.

"All of you, over there." She pointed with the gun.

After they got in line, she ordered her to identify themselves and that is what they did.

"Sai Argyle"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Miriallia Haw"

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Kira Yamato"

"Naruto Otsutsuki. You now, Tolle was right. The lightning gundam is mine. It doesn't belong to the military."

She pointed the gun at Naruto. He could have easily disarmed her but he wanted more information. For that to happen he had to make her feel like she is in charge.

"I'm Murrue Ramius. What you say is impossible. There is no way a student would have a gundam. It was obviously created by the earth forces."

"Really? Just look at the two units. They are nothing alike."

She did notice that the Lightning didn't have phase shift armour.

"Also, weren't you in charge of moving the earth gundams? I'm pretty certain you would have noticed it while transporting it." He smirked, "However, I can tell from your expression that you've never seen it before."

Murrue knew that Naruto was right. The lightning was too different from the other G-units and they were already risking a lot by using a neutral colony for their operation. There was no way they would keep a secret unit from her or the others.

"That may be true but an officer of the earth alliance forces I cannot allow any of you to leave. No matter the situation it hasn't changed the fact that all of you have seen a military secret. Until we reach the proper authorities to determine what needs to be done all of you have no choice but to remain with me at all times. Your Gundam shall be confiscated for the time being."

The students began to complain, however Naruto continued to smirk. If Knight was right then the quickes way to stop this war was to follow Kira and being near one of the sides will give him more information. Also, even if they took the lightning away only he could pilot it. He created it using technology and his yin-yang release. Unless the system is changed you need to be him and the knight necklace, which functions as the activation key, to pilot it. He had nothing to worry about.

"Silence!" she shouted. "You shall do as I say!"

"But we're neutral! We have nothing to do with the military!"

Tolle continued. "That's right! Besides, why are the earth forces even in Heliopolis in the first place? It doesn't make any sense!"

Kuzzey continued. "Right! That's how all this happened to begun with!"

She became annoyed with the constant bickering. So to shut them up she pointed the gun in the sky and fired a few shots. The students immediately shut up.

"Quiet! You kids don't understand anything."

The students were scared. Tolle was holding Mir protectively and the others were too scared to move. Naruto could have done something but he could sense that they weren't in any real danger so he decided to let things play out.

"By declaring you are neutral you can still distance yourself from what's happening! Do you really believe that? Take a look around you. The earth forces greatest secret was here and you saw it. The truth is no one is truly neutral! That is the reality you people have to face now."

The students were shocked but Naruto completely agreed with what she said. In a war this scale it is impossible for ORB to be truly neutral. What happened here proves it.

She continued. "It may be hard to believe but right now we are in the middle of a war between earth and PLANT; Naturals and coordinators," Kira flinched, "It's time you step out into the real world."

Outside colony

Rau was hiding behind a section of the colony waiting for Mu to appear. As Mu passed him he launched a sneak attack. He aimed his rifle and started to fire many shots. As the shots approached he increased his thruster output to dodge them.

"Bastard! Is that you, Rau Le Creuset?!"

He continued to dodge the shots as he moved close to Rau. He detached two of his gun barrels and began to circle around the white GINN as they both started to fire at each other.

"You're always getting in my way! Mu La Flaga!"

As they were fighting they began to move closer to the colony. As soon as an opening appeared Rau turned towards the colony and fired his thrusters, propelling himself to the colony.

"Damn! He's going into Heliopolis!"

Mu quickly followed.

Archangel

"The only survivors are the few of us who were already on board during the explosion. However, most of them were factory workers."

Natarle was thinking. They weren't in a good position. After a moments silence she asked the one question that needed to be said.

"What happened to the ZAFT shift?"

"I have no idea. We already have are hands full trying to get things here in order."

She moved towards the control panel and began to start up the bridge of the ship.

"It will take more than a few explosions to sink the archangel."

The helmsman stood next to her.

"The port exit is blocked of by the debris. We're trapped in here."

She tried to open the comlink but they were still jammed.

'That doesn't make sense. ZAFT believe that they have completed their objective, so why is the jamming still in effect?' she thought. Then her eyes widened.

"This was a distraction. The real target was Morgenroete!" The helmsman's eyes widend.

Natarle tried to get in contact with Morgenroete.

"Damn! What's the situation over there? What's happened to the G-Weapens?" She got frustrated and slammed her fist into the top of the console.

"Why isn't this thing working."

They then heard noise coming from the radio.

"05…rike..forc…respou…"

With the students.

Kira was in the strike trying to call the earth forces.

"X105 Strike here, earth forces, please respound!"

Nothing was happening so he went back to the others. Murrue didn't let Naruto out of her sights. He and his gundam were a wild card. Sai arrived. He just brought a trailer.

"The number five trailer you asked for."

Muurue looked at him.

"That's the right one. Thank you."

Sai turned back to her.

"What do you want us to do after this?"

"Get the striker pack and try contacting them again."

With Rau

Rau was currently moving through the interior of the colony, making his way to the residential area were the civilians lived. Mu gave chase.

He fired at him; Mu dodged but hesitated to fire back. This made Rau smirk. He knew that Mu wouldn't want to cause any damage to the colony. However he didn't have a choice. As they continued to move and exchange fire Rau used the layout to trick Mu.

"I'll be happy if you disappeared now, Mu La Flaga!"

Rau snuck up behind him and fired. He landed a direct hit on Mu's gun barrels. Mu was forced to detach them before they exploded. Rau used the explosion as a smoke screen to get closer to him. Once he was within point blank range he drew his sword and aimed a slash at Mu.

"Damn!"

Mu raised his main canon to block the slash. The blade cut through the canon destroying it but he was able to survive his encounter with Rau. He was unarmed so was forced to flew deeper into the colony. Of course Rau gave chase.

Archangel

The helmsman looked at Natarle as she sat in the captain's chair.

"Start the ship? That's impossible with the amount of people we have!"

She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Instead of arguing with me you should be finding away to make it happen! Morgenroete may still be under attack! We have no time to waste!"

Three men entered the bridge. She turned to them and gave her orders.

"Take your seat! Follow the instructions on the screen!"

"Yes ma'am" they replied.

The helmsman was still trying to convince Natarle to stop.

"The ZAFT forces are still out there, we are in no position to fight."

She snapped her head in his direction.

"I know that! Prepare to fire the assault cannons as we activate the ship!"

He reluctantly agreed and sat down.

"Star the activation sequence. Main power online."

"Power output rising. Estimated 400 seconds before output stabilised." Spoke one of the men.

"That will take too long! What is the status of the conduits on Heliopolis?"

"There unharmed."

"Draw power from them to speed up the activation time."

"Roger! Adjusted estimate; 20 seconds."

"All systems online." Spoke another man. "Archangel take-off preparations complete!"

"All hand prepare of impacts and sudden damage to the ship," said Natarle, Archangel take off slowly."

The ship began to move forward. As it did the main cannon on its legs opened up.

With the students

Kira was in the strike. He bent over and prepared to connect the striker pack. It was all green and composed of a large handheld canon and a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. This is the launcher pack. Just before he attached it an explosion was heard overhead. The Zero and White GINN were battling over head. Naruto was about to head to his gundam but Murrue pointed the gun to his face.

The GINN noticed the strike and an unknown gundam type and began to appeoach. Kira quickly began to mount the striker pack while the mobile armour distracted the GINN but the distraction didn't last long. The GINN was heading for Kira and he wasn't ready. Just before he could strike a large explosion occurred. This made Rau stop. Out of the explosion came the Archangel. Everyone watched in awe as the ship appeared. Naruto used this opportunity to head to the lightning. He strapped himself in. When he fed his chakra into the unit the front console opened up revealing a cross shaped gap. He placed the activation key in it. As the unit powered up he could only think of one thing; the situation was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

**This chapter is done. I hope you liked it. **

**I'll be focusing on my three current stories from now on instead of making more. I'll try to update once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late update. I had a lot less free time then I thought. I know I said that I would update once a week, but now I'm going to update every other week.**

**For those who want to know what Naruto's harem her it is: **

**The tailed beasts, Kaguya, Kushina, Lacus, Cagali.**

**This is not the final list but this is all that I am saying for now.**

**Enjoy the update. **

The Archangel continued to ascend higher into to the sky of Heliopolis. Rau was the first to snap out of his shock.

"The battleship!? They failed to destroy it?"

Rau approached the ship in an attempt to destroy the bridge. When he was in range he fired his machine gun. The Archangel dodged by sharply turning to the left. As the ship turned, the Lightning charged from behind the ship with its beam saber drawn to strike the enemy before him.

"Another gundam?! Damn, according to the information there should only be five units not six. Looks like the earth forces were more prepared then I thought."

Rau raised his machine gun and fired. However he was out of ammo and was forced to dodge the beam saber.

"Kira!" Shouted Naruto. "Hurry up and attach the pack!"

Naruto's voice snapped Kira out of his daze and he finished attaching the pack. Back in the sky Rau was just barely dodging the Lightning's attack. He was being pushed back. He quickly drew the GINN's sword and began to clash weapons. As they clashed the sword began to heat up and turn red. With one final clash the Lightning sliced through the GINN's sword. Just as he was about to strike the main unit, Rau showed his superior piloting skills. He dodged the strike and maneuvered himself so that he was behind the Lightning.

"This pilot is surprisingly good for a natural." He noticed the Strike on the ground and smirked.

"I'll take out the second unit then."

He used the Lightning as a spring board and propelled himself in Kira's direction. As he was moving he placed a new clip in his machine gun. Kira noticed this and activated his phase shift.

"Phase shit? Then how about this?!"

Murrue looked at the approaching enemy unit. She turned to the students.

"Take cover!"

The GINN began to fire on the Strike and the students as they ran for cover. Kira kneeled down so that he was providing them cover. The GINN paced overhead.

"Tch, not even the armour piercing rounds are effective. I hate to admit but the naturals really created a powerful tool."

Archangel Bridge

Sitting in the captain's seat was Natarle and she was ready to strike back.

"Prepare stern missile tube for firing! Target the enemy mobile suit! Listen, under no circumstances are we to hit the colony walls!"

The missile tubes opened.

"Fire!"

The Archangel fired at the GINN. The mobile suit dodged the first missile and as he was retreating backwards he fired at the second one causing it to explode. He then used the support beam as a shield. The third missile hit it.

Back on the ground Kira and the others saw the damage that the colony was receiving.

"Wha…?! You've gotta be kidding!"

He prepared the launcher Strike's main canon and took aim. His target; the GINN. Murrue saw what Kira was about to do and tried to stop him but it was too late. The Strike fired the beam canon. The GINN dodged the beam and it hit the colony wall. The power behind the attack was much greater then Kira imagined. He blew a hole right through the wall. The damaged Kira caused to his home made him freeze. Before Rau could retaliate his sixth sense kicked in. He was lucky that it did. A beam struck his left leg destroying it. He turned around and saw the Lightning crouched down aiming his beam sniper at him. Rau quickly made his escpae through the hole Kira made.

"How could they create a mobile suit with such power? The blue one as well. How was it able to destroy my blade so easily?"

After Rau left everyone was relived. Everyone but Naruto. He just stared at the damage done.

ZAFT ship

The Aegis was being checked by the mechanics. In the cockpit was a man in a red pilot suit rapidly typing on the keyboared. The man was actually a boy no older then sixteen. He had blue hair and green eyes. This is Athrun Zala. As he typed he began to day dream. In the dream was a younger him and Kira on a path with sakura trees in full blossom. Then he thought about h how they reunited at Morgenroete. He was borught out of his day dream when he was alerted by the mechanic that he was working on his computer as well.

"Sorry! I started working on your as well by mistake."

"Oh, don't worry. No harm done. We're done with the external check and the recharge. How about you?"

"I'm done as well. Seriously though how did they manga with this OS? It's trash."

As Athrun began to leave the cockpit, the warning alarm for an incoming unit sounded. He was surprised to see Commader Le Crueset return in such bad shape.

'If he fought against him…'

Inside Heliopolis

The Archangel has landed with one of the hatches on the legs open. The Strike and Lightning were kneeling down inside it. The students and Murrue just got off the Strike's hand.

"Lieutenant Ramius!"

They turned and saw Natarle and the rest of the crew heading towards them.

"Ensign Badgiruel." Murrue replied.

Natarle stopped in front of her, saluted and said;

"I'm glad you are alright."

Murrue also saluted and said.

"You as well. I'm glad to see that you were able to protect the Archangel. You saved us."

The two gundams cockpits opened drawing the attention of the crew. They were shocked to see two students climb out. The mechanic said what they were all thinking.

"What's going on here? There only kids. Are you telling they piloted the gundams?"

The students rushed to Naruto and the visibly down Kira. Natarle spoke up.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?"

Before Murrue could reply she was interrupted.

"Wow, what a surprise."

Mu made his presence known. He walked over to Murrue and the crew and introduced himself.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital fleet. Nice to meet you."

They crew saluted to him.

"I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the 5th special division."

"Enign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division."

They stopped saluting and he continued speaking.

"I would like to board this ship. Who is in charge here?"

Natarle saddened.

"The captain and top officers have all fallen in battle. Therefore, Lieutenant Ramius is now in charge. Only a dozen or so survived."

Murrue was shocked.

"What a disaster. Anyway, Lieutenant please give me permission to board. The ship I was on was shot down."

Murrue got out of her shock.

"Ah, sure. In mean I give you permission."

With that done Mu turned to the students.

"So, who are they?"

"As you can see they are civilians. For some reason one of he was at the factory during the attack. I let him in to the G-weapon. His name is Kira Yamato."

"And the other one?"

"He is also a civilian; however it is still unknown how he got his gundam. His name is Naruto Otsutsuki."

Mu turned to face them properly.

"Th-Thanks to them, we were able to fight of the GINNs."

This shocked the crew. Two civilians were able to defeat GINNs… wait a minute.

"GINNs, as in more than one?" Said Natarle.

"I came here as an escort for the trained pilots," said Mu. "What happened to them?"

"We were bombed when they were meeting the captain. So they didn't survive either."

They walked up to the students. They all became worried, apart from Naruto who had his hands behind his back on a relaxed manner.

"What is it?" Said Kira nervously.

Mu looked and Kira and Naruto.

"You two are coordinators aren't you?"

After getting over the shock, Kira replied.

"Yes."

Some of the crew aimed their guns at Kira. Tolle and Sai stood protectively in front of him. Glaring at the soldiers. Before anything happened Naruto walked between the soldiers and his friends and started at the crew. His icy glare made them freeze.

"I never answered your question, did I? The answer is simple; I'm human. Natural, coordinator who cares. To me I simply see people. People that who are about to hurt my friends. You should be thanking Kira! If it wasn't for him you would have last all of your gundams."

"Naruto's right!" Said Tolle. "Kira may be a coordinator but he isn't the enemy. Didn't you see what happened earlier? You've got to be out of your mind! Kira and Naruto were simply trying to clean up the mess you made. Look at what you have done to our home!"

Seeing his friends defend him without hesitation brought a small smile to Kira.

"Thank you, everyone."

Murrue stepped in between the crew and the students.

"Lower your weapons!"

They reluctantly followed her orders. They were lucky that they did. Naruto could tell they actually meant to cause them harm so he was this close to tearing them a new one. Natarle questioned Murrue.

"Lieutenant! Please explain yourself."

"There is nothing to explain. This is a neutral colony. It's only natural that coordinators who don't want to participate in the war would come here. Am I right Kira?"

"You are right. Especially with me being a first-generation coordinator."

"So your parents are Naturals?" Asked Mu. "Well I apologize for causing a commotion. I was just curious."

"It's fine." They turned to Naruto who had his hands behind his head. "No harm done. In case you are wondering I'm a Natural."

Techniquely not a lie. He was born as a Natural in the elemental nations. Here though, well it could be debated but they didn't need to know his past. At least not yet.

"Hmm. Interesting. On my way here I saw the trained pilots simulations. However they best they could do was get them to move. You two, Coordinators or not, have done something that not even the best of the earth forces could do."

Mu began to walk off. Natarle stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean? The ZAFT team outside is Le Crueset's." The crew's eyes widened. "He is a persistent fellow."

ZAFT ship

In the hangar a GINN was being fitted with missiles. In the pilot observation room we find three teens. One with dark skin and blonde hair, another with silver and the final one has green hair.

"What is the commander thinking? Is he planning to capture a fortress or something?" Said the blonde haired man.

The green haired boy was concerned.

"But what will happen to Heliopolis?"

"Nicol." The green haired Nicol turned to silver haired man. "They deserve whatever happens to them. They declared themselves neutral and they help the natural scum."

The blonde haired Dearka continued.

"Yzak is right. They've made their bed and now they have to lie in it."

Nicol continued to stare at the mobile suits being fitted with extra equipment. He was still unsure if this was the right thing to do. He prayed that minimal harm would come to the colony and its inhabitants.

Archangel

The crew were taking what they needed from Morganroeate. Food, water and even mobile suit parts. They needed to hurry. The enemy could attack at any moment. The mechanics were checking the Strike to see if anything was wrong. They also tried to study the Lightning. Emphasis on tried. Every time they scanned it, they got no results. They could go into the cockpit but couldn't start the unit. Everything about it was a complete mystery.

The students are currently in the sleeping quarters. Naruto was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

'Am I doing the right thing?'

He looked at his worried the friends. Kira was sleeping. All the excitement tired him out. The others were talking about their situation.

**'****Don't doubt yourself Naruto.'**

'But Knight'

**'****I know. You don't want to get them involved but whether you wanted them too or not, they would have eventually gotten involved. That is the nature of this war. No one can hide from it. Not even ORB. At least with them nearby you can protect them.'**

After thinking about it, Naruto couldn't disagree with him. Tolle looked at Kira's sleeping form.

"I can't believe he can sleep through all of this."

"He's tired," Said Miriallia, "He has been through a lot, it was tough for him."

Kuzzey spoke up.

"It was tough? Well, I guess that is all we can say but…"

"What are you trying to say?" Questioned Sai.

"Nothing really. Just that with Kira all we can say is that 'it was tough for him.' He said that he rewrote the OS for the gundam, right? When did he have time to do it? I'm 100% sure that Kira didn't know anything about it. Since that is the case, just when did he rewrite the OS? We all know that Kira is a coordinator and none of us cared. Coordiantors who have had their genes altered can do all these amazing thing, but to them it's just 'tough.' If everyone in ZAFT is like Kira, do the earth forces really stand a chance?"

What Kuzzey just said shocked them. Sai was about to speak up but he couldn't deny what Kuzzey said. None of them can. They all looked at the ground and thought. However, the silence was broken by a slap. They looked up and say Kuzzey rubbing the back of his head after Naruto lightly hit him.

"Really?" Naruto said. "Did you forget that I am smarter, faster and stronger then Kira and I'm a natural."

Naruto looked at the sleeping Kira and continued.

"Kira may have had his genes altered but he still had to work to be the person he is today. In this world there is no easy path. We all have to try are hardest to become better than we were yesterday. Kir-, No, all coordinators are the same. All that matters is this."

Naruto pointed to his heart.

Some of the earth forces don't believe that coordinators are human since they messed with the natural order. However, humanity is just a word. I bet that there are demons in this world that have more humanity then some people. That's why I know that things will be fine. We can't give up hope for a brighter tomorrow. I'll protect it, your final hope! If I fail then I will become your new hope!"

Naruto's speech brought smiles to their faces. No matter what Naruto was always able to bring them out of their despair. Their eyes had a new determination in them. They will survive!

ZAFT ship

The GINNs with the special equipment are launching. However, they were about to have an unwanted tag along.

Athrun Zala was preparing to launch in the unit he stole, the Aegis. He was ordered not to leave. The new Gundams are too valuable and the GINN pilots have a bone to pick with the white gundam. He knew that he was going to punished for disobeying orders but he had to know. Was that really Kira?

He moved to the catapult and launched. His destination; Heliopolis.

Archangel

The radar was able to pick up the approaching units. Murrue was trying to convince Kira to fight. Naruto was simply leaning on the wall.

"I refuse! Please don't get involve us in this war any further then you already have!"

"Kira."

"You were right. In the outside world a war is going on but we don't agree with it! We hate the war! That's why we chose to live in neutral territory!" Before Murrue could resound the ships loudspeakers called her. She went to one of the communication devices on the ship wall so that she could be updated. She learnt that she was now the captain, the imminent attack and the Mu's Zero was useless. Naruto heard enough. He moved off the wall and began to walk off.

"Where are you going" asked Sai.

"To the hanger," He replied. Then he stopped. With his back still turned he spoke.

"Kira, I know you're scared. So am I but you heard what they said. The enemy is coming. We didn't ask for this but here we are."

He turned and looked Kira in the eyes.

"Kira, nobody can force you to fight, you're not a soldier. They can't order you to protect this ship but I'm still going. There is something on this ship that I am willing to die in order to keep it safe. I know what I am fighting for; the question is what a will you fight for?" He turned his back and kept walking away. "You must find the answer before you head to the battle field."

Kira was confused. What was so important that Naruto would give up his life? Suddenly it came to him. Naruto isn't protecting the ship, but his friends that are on it! Right now only he and Naruto have the power to fight. Kira began to run in order to catch up to Naruto. He wouldn't place this burden on Naruto alone. He also wanted to protect his friends!

The t two pilots didn't notice the grateful smile Murrue was giving them, mainly Naruto or the fact that the remaining students giving each other. They have also made their decision.

**Time skip**

The Archangel has just launched Murrue was sitting in the captain's chair.

"Our top priority is to escape Heiopolis. Be careful not to damage the colony during the battle."

In the hanger the Lightning was on the left catapult while the Strike was being fitted with the Sword striker pack in the right. Naruto opned the communication channels between the Units.

"Kira, what was your answer?"

"I want to protect my friends, that includes you Naruto. For as long as I've known you, you always take it apon yourself to help others no matter the damage you do to yourself. That's why I refused to let you fight alone!"

Naruto was wide eyed.

"Thank you."

The colony wall exploded. Through the hole came the GINNs, however shortly behind them was the Aegis. The Strike and Lightning launched.

Strike

The Strike drew his blade and began to one of the GINNs. This one was armed with a beam bazooka. He tried to slash the GINN but it dodged and fired. Kira dodged them beam but it hit one of the support cables for the colony destroying it and causing more damage to the colony. Inside Kira's mind he kept seeing images of the damage he had done to the colony.

He dodged another beam and went forward to slash the GINN but it moved backwards at high speed and fired. The beam was a direct hit. The GINN pilot was having a small celerbration when he noticed that the Stirke blocked the beam with his shield.

Athrun went to help. He tried to attack from behind but Kira saw the attack on his monitor and dodged. Athrun was asking himself if it was really Kira in the Strike, while Kira remembered that the Aegis was the unit that Athrun was in.

The GINN tried to take advantage of Athrun's diversion and fired his bazooka but the Strike fired his thrusters in max and moved upward to dodge. Kira drew the beam boomerang from his shoulder and threw it at the GINN. The GINN dodged and was preparing to fire another shot, however he never noticed the boomerang return. He beam sliced of his legs. Kira used this opportunity to finish of his opponent. He used his blade to slice the GINN into two, destroying it.

Lightning

The two four other GINNs attacked the archangel. Just before the first unit was about to fire a pink beam passed through his chest causing an explosion. The other three saw the Lightning approaching. Two of them continued to the archangel while the last one decided to face Naruto.

The GINNs have been informed about the power of the Lightning's beam saber so he decided to lkeep the battle long range. Both units were circling each other as they fired at one another. Something was wrong with Naruto. His eyesight was going blurry. Normally a fight like this would have been over the minute it started.

Both units kept attacking. The distance between them slowly closing. When they were close enough Lightning quickly drew his beam saber and tried to finish the GINN. He was only able to take off one of his arms. The GINN aimed his machine gun at the Lightning's exposed back. Before he could pull the trigger something collided with his back. What he saw next surprised him; it was the Lighting's back pack! Naruto took this chance and finished off the GINN with his beam saber.

After this battle he made a mental note to find out what was wrong with his eyes. A large explosion brought him out of his musings. He saw that the main support of the colony was falling apart. It seems that the Archangel was able to destroy on of the other GINNs but accidently critically damged the colony in the process!

Earlier with the Strike

The Strike and Aegis were staring each other done. Before Kira attacked a communication came in.

"Kira. Kira Yamato."

How did the person know him? Unless…

"So it is you, isn't it Kira?"

"Athrun? Athrun Zala! Why? Why are you here?!"

"That's what I want to know! What are you doing in that thing?"

Before Kira could answer the colony began to break up. The sudden change in air pressure caused the Strike to be pulled outside.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Kira!"

**Well that's done. For those that read my other stories they will be updated either today or tomorrow.**

**Once again expect the next update in two weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

"X105 Strike! Respond!"

The Strike was floating through space, in the cockpit Kira was hyperventilating.

"X105 Strike! Can you hear me? Respond!"

He completely ignored the call. His hands were shaking. The monitor was showing him the remains of Heliopolis.

He spoke just above a whisper.

"Heliopolis… destroyed?"

His fists tightened around the controls.

"Why?"

Archangel

In the bridge the entire crew were looking at the damage they caused. Mu was moving towards the front of the bridge.

"Amazing how simple… and fragile it was." He said.

Muurue clenched her fists. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. This wasn't the plan. The plan was to temporarily store the G-units at Heliopolis. The units and the earth forces would have been gone in less than 24 hours! The people of Heliopolis were never meant to lose their homes.

In the sub-bridge Natarle was still trying to contact the Strike.

"X105 Strike! X105 Strike! Kira Yamato please respond!"

"This is the Lightning. I've found Strike. Moving to bring it back now and to check on Kira."

Natarle was relieved to hear Naruto's voice. After everything that happened, after all the suffering this so called secret mission has caused, she refused to let ZAFT win.

"Roger. Please hurry. The surrounding area is not safe."

Lightning

The Lightning was in its wave rider mode and was closing in on the Strike. Naruto was incredibly angry but he knew that he had to remain calm. In the battle field you will make foolish mistakes that could lead to your death if you let your emotions take over. Still, the destruction of Heliopolis reminded him of his failure in the elemental nations. If he took the threat more seriously this may not have happened.

**'****Naruto! This isn't the time to become depressed. Get Kira and head back to the Archangel! Hurry!'**

'Thanks Knight. I'm glad that you're with me.'

With his mind back in the game, Naruto increased the Lightning's thruster output. When he got near Kira he changed to mobile suit mode.

"Kira! Kira!"

Kira snapped out of his daze.

"Naruto?"

"Kira are you okay."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good. Archangel, Kira is fine. We're heading back now."

The Lightning began to slowly head back to the Archangel. He didn't want to leave Kira behind. Just before Kira began following Naruto he noticed a flashing light on his monitor. He zoomed in on the source. When he saw it he stopped. Naruto noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a Heliopolis lifeboat."

"Hmm… It must have been damaged. Well, we can't leave it here."

"I'll get it Naruto."

Archangel Bridge

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Asked Mu.

Murrue replied, "Our ship is still in battle. Can you detect the ZAFT ship's movement?"

"Impossible. There a to many heat sources among the debris. We can't find the enemy ships with it scattered around."

Murrue began to think. "That means that they will have the same problem." AS she continued to think of a plan Mu said.

"You think they'll come after us?"

"We should move on that assumption. Although if they attack us right now, we'd be finished."

Mu sighed.

"You're right. All we have is that precious Strike and my damaged Zero. Let's not forget the fact that the ship is severely understaffed."

"You forgot about the Lightning."

"That's right. The unknown factor. Man, have you seen the reports that the mechanics have sent us. No one has been able to move it, and any scan turns up nothing. We have no idea what it's made of or what powers it. Then there's the pilot. Something about him is off but I just can't but my finger on it."

Murrue couldn't help but agree with Mu. She was grateful that Naruto was here but there are too many unanswered questions. She would question Naruto later. Right now she had to get the ship out of harm's way.

"Wait a minute! Who gave you such authorization?" shouted Natarle.

"What's the matter, Ensign Badgiruel?" Asked Murrue.

"Both mobile suits have returned, but they brought a lifeboat with them."

With the mobile suits

"What do you mean you can't accept it?" said Kira

Naruto continued.

"The propulsion system is damaged. Are you saying that we should have left them to die?"

"Reinforcements are on their way!" Said Natarle, trying to reason with the pilots. "Right now the Archangel is fighting a battle!"

Murrue began to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Alright. I'll allow it!"

Natarle was surprised.

"Captain!"

"You said it yourself; we are in the middle of a battle. I don't want to waste time arguing over such things. Bring it in quickly!"

Natarle had to agree with Murrue's logic. No matter how much she didn't like it they needed to sort out this mess quickly and there was little chance that to civilians would listen to her if she orders them.

"Understood captain."

Launch bay

Naruto got out of his gundam a few minutes ago so he is casually watching the lifeboat that Kira had just put down. The hatch was opened at eh same time that Kira opened the Strike's hatch. His attention was also on the lifeboat.

The first person out of the lifeboat was someone with distinctive red hair. Kira's eyes widened and he momentarily froze. He didn't notice his mechanical pet Torii leave his clothes until it already happened. He leaned forward to try and catch it but he missed and began floating to the lifeboat.

"Torii!"

Flay knew that cry. She had defiantly heard it before. She turned toward the cry and saw a green mechanical bird heading towards her. Following the bird was a boy that she has seen before. If she was right his name was…

"Kira! You're one of Sai's friends!"

"Flay! Is it really you, Flay Allster?"

She launched herself at him and when they reached each other she clung to him and began to snuggle into his chest. She was so glad that she knew someone. She looked up at him with tears in her eyed.

"I…I… I got separated from my friends and I ran to the nearest shelter alone." She noticed the two gundams.

"Isn't this a ZAFT ship? What are they going to do to us? What are you doing here?"

"Th-This is an earth forces ship."

Flay breathed a sigh of relief. She was not the biggest fan of coordinators. She hugged Kira again. She may not be very close to Kira but just the fact that she wasn't alone made her feel better. Kira hesitantly hugged her back. After a few moments they heard someone chuckling behind them. They turned to the source and saw an amused Naruto. Once again Flay didn't know him but she had heard of Naruto. He was probably the most popular guy in there age group.

After Naruto stopped chuckling he looked at the two.

"Well you two seem very… close."

He gave the two of them a knowing smile and wiggled his eyebrows. After they realised what he meant they both separated from each other quickly with a blush on their faces. Kira's was much more intense then Flay's. Looks like he has zero experience with girls. Naruto had a glint in his eyes. Looks like this journey wasn't going to be as boring as he initially thought.

ZAFT ship

"Who would've expected this?" Spoke the Captain. "What will you do Commander? The council won't look lightly on a neutral nation's colony being destroyed."

"How can you call a colony that's manufacturing new weapons for the earth forced "neutral"?" Responded Rau, "Most of the residents have escaped. So we really have no problem."

"Do you still plan on going after them, even though we have lost all our mobile suits?"

"What do you mean? We have the four we took from the Earth forces. Now that we're finished with the data extraction, we can go ahead and use them."

In the corridor Athrun Zala was staring out a window in to space. His suspicions have been confirmed. The pilot of the white earth forces mobile suit was Kira Yamato.

Back on the bridge Rau and the captain were looking over a map of the area.

"Perhaps because of the debris from the collapsed Heliopolis they've already left this area, unnoticed." The captain suggested.

After a moment of silence Rau spoke.

"No. We can rule that out. They're likely sitting very quietly somewhere. How about setting up a net? The Vesalius will take off first and wait here for the enemy ship. Gamow will follow along the course, intersecting the orbit searching for the enemy, staying hidden."

"Why are you so certain that they are heading to Artemis? What if they were to leave for the moon?"

Rau simply smirked at the captain.

Archangel

Naruto, Kira and Flay were walking to the room where the other students were. After Flay found out who else was on the ship found up her friend Miriallia and fiancé Sai were here as well she was ecstatic and practically dragged Kira away so she could go see them. Kira still had a slight blush and Naruto was still had that knowing smile on his face.

The group of three entered the civilian area. When the students saw who entered, they all smiled at the three, happy that they were safe. Then they noticed the extra addition. Sai stood up immediately as Flay ran to him and embraced him. Kira smiled at the scene, Naruto did as well but he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend.

A while later, the earth forces soldiers were registering the civilians so they know who they have as well if anyone could be of use to them right now, like a doctor. The students moved to a small room after they rgistered.

"I wonder where we're headed." Said Kuzzey

"They changer course, didn't they? I wonder if ZAFT is still around." Said Sai.

"They're after this ship and those mobile suits, right?" Said Tolle. "Then maybe they are still after us."

Hearing this news made Flay worry.

"Are you saying that we are less safe now that we boarded this ship!?"

"Would you ave rather stayed on that broken lifeboat?" Countered Mir.

"W-Well, not exactly…!"

"I hope my parents are safe." Said Kuzzey.

Hearing Kuzzey mention family made Naruto remember that he had to check in with the girls. He closed his eyes and entered the shared mindscape.

Mindscape

The shared mindscape was the same as the one where Naruto meat the tailed easts and their jinchuriki.

When he was there he began to call out to Kushina. The tailed beasts, Kaguya and Kushina no longer lived in within him. They were currently staying on the ORB mainland. However Kushina was a problem to get out. You see all the tailed beasts already had their bodies sealed in him and Kaguya had a new body given to her by her son Hagoromo. But Kushina didn't have anything. In the end he used the same technique the sage used to create the tailed beast to create a new body for Kushina, in the process turning her into a pseudo tailed beast and therefore immortal, like the rest of them.

Kushina appeared in front of him. The reason why aruto only summoned her was because he didn't have the time to answer all their questions and when Kushina was angry she sacred all of them. Even Kaguya was scared of her. So if there was one person to give information to tell the others, Kushina was the best choice.

"Yo, Kushi-chan."

Kushina crashed in to him at incredible spend knocking him on his back and began to kiss him passionately. He responded with an equal amount of vigour. After a few minutes they separated.

"I've missed you Naru-kun. The girls have as well."

"I know. We don't have much time. I'm going to update you on the situation, tell the others."

Naruto then went on to tell her everything that has happened recently.

"I'll get in contact with you guys when I reach earth."

Kushina nodded but you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I understand Naru-kun. Be safe."

With that done the two began to leave their shared mindscape. He came to just in time to hear his name being called.

"Kira Yamato, Naruto Ōtsutsuki."

The two turned to the doorway and saw Mu standing there.

"Petty officer Murdoch is furious. He doesn't have enough people. He says you're responsible for maintaining your own machine."

"Wait! What do you mean "my machine"?" Asked Kira.

Kira wanted to protect his friends, like Naruto, but he was hoping that someone else would be able to pilot the Strike.

"The fact is, you're the only one capable of piloting the Strike, and no one has been able to move the Lightning."

"C'mon, Kira." Said Naruto. "Don't you remember what you told me before."

Naruto was about to head to the launch bay to check his gundam. However, he was stopped before he could go.

"Wait." Said Mu. "Naruto the Captain would like to speak with you. Alone."

"Where is she?"

"In her quarters. I'll take you to her."

Naruto nodded and followed Mu. Just before he left he gave his friends a reassuring smile. As they were walking the two were having a nice chat. They weren't really saying anything important but still it was a good way to pass the time. He liked Mu, he was a fun guy. When they reached the door Mu left Naruto and he went back to the bridge. Naruto knocked on the door and when she replied he went in.

Murrue was sitting at her desk. She knew this wasn't a good time but she needed to know more about the unknown, known as Naruto Ōtsutsuki. Naruto entered the room and stood in front of her. Before she could speak Naruto started. He brought his hands to his mouth and gave her a slightly sultry smile.

"I wonder what the captain ones with a simple civilian like me. Hmm I wonder what it could be."

He took a thinking pose for a moment.

"I know. You must have missed the feeling of my body against yours. If you wanted more you just had to ask."

Murrue was blushing right now. She stood up from her chair and was about to tell him to knock it off but in an instant he appeared behind her. He wrapped his hands arms around ere waste and brought her closer to his chest. His hot breath in her neck caused shivers to run down her neck. He brought his lips close to her ear and began to talk huskily.

"I wonder, was this you plan all along? Well was it M-Ur-Rue."

By this time Murrue was blushing up a storm. She was somehow able to regain some composure.

"Please Naruto, This is serious."

He let go of her and moved in front of her desk. However he was no longer smiling. He know had a serious expression.

"Naruto. Where did you come from?"

"Well you see when a man loves a woma-"

"You know that's not what I meant. You just happened to be at Heliopolis with an unknown unit. A gundam type as well. So just who are you."

"You see I've been living at Heliopolis for the last few years. I moved from the mainland on earth."

"So were you an agent working for ORB?"

"No. I'm just a regular civilian."

"If you're a regular civilian then where did the unit come from?"

Naruto smiled at her. Of course he wasn't going to tell her the truth so he simply said one word.

"Knight."

After a moment Murrue's eyes widened. Before she could question him further the alarm went off.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later. See ya later captain."

Naruto ran out the door and as he was moving through the corridors he bumped into Kira. Together they moved to the locker room.

"Kira! Naruto!"

The two pilots saw Mir, Tolle, Sai and Kuzzey in earth forces uniforms.

"What's with the outfits?" Asked Naruto.

"We've decided to help out with tasks aboard this ship." Said Sai.

"They require us to wear military uniforms if we're gonna be in the bridge." Said Kuzzey.

"ZAFT's uniforms are cooler, aren't they?" Chirped Tolle. "We can't have you guys do all the fighting."

"Given the situation we're in, we'll help." Mir Added.

After the small conversation they rushed to the bridge, while Kira and Naruto went to o put on their pilot suits.

Timeskip

Kira was in his pilot suit and was in the Strike. It was being fitted with the Aile striker pack. On the other catapult was Naruto wearing his pilot suit. It looks like a white version of celestial beings pilot suits. The Lightning was ready to launch. The only problem was that he still had no idea what was wrong with his eyes. He used a diagnostic jutsu but it didn't show anything wrong with him. He just hoped it didn't happen again.

"Let's go Kira! Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Lightning Gundam, let's go!"

"Kira Yamato, Gundam, Launching!"

**So that's the end of this chapter. **

**For those who were wondering what happen to the tailed easts and co. now you know. They are on ORB and won't be making another appearance until the archangel reach ORB.**

**The scene with Murrue, doesn't mean she is in the harem. I'm still deciding. Naruto just enjoys teasing her. I'll try to make who is in the harem pretty obvious when someone new is added. **

**Next time I actually post a pairing list will be at the beginning of seed destiny.**


	6. AN

**Hey guys,StrikeExia here. I just wanted to apologise about not updating in a while. Honestly,I had some trouble with N-JLM and ended up letting time slip by me and now I'm back at Uni. So, once again I am sorry.**

**Now,my plan is that I will (hopefully) blitz through the Gundam seed part of Moeagare! Naruto! Once that is done I will take a break and focus on my other stories for a bit before starting Gundam seed destiny. So expect an update for Moeagare! Naruto! some time this week.**


End file.
